


Mark's Baby Boy

by yvnwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Yukhei has been keeping two things a secret for a while. When Mark asks, he's faced with something completely new. He decides to help Yukhei with his problems, but finds out that he simply can't do it.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mark's Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi some of y'all may be thinking "this bitch already wrote this" yeah I had to unpublish this work because of how misinformed I was when I first wrote it. I hope this is a bit better for y'all, it's def more informed on age regression and bdsm.

Yukhei had been thinking a lot . Perhaps too much. He was over thinking. He sighed as he thrusted into Mark. It felt wrong. Mark's eyes were closed so it was safe to close his own and he thought of Mark dominating him.

_His usual soft eyes turning dark as he looked down at him. A smirk playing on his lips as __Yukhei__ moaned underneath him to be gentle._

_"Have you had enough yet, baby boy?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual._

If only it were like that.

"Are you okay? You seemed spaced out while we were doing it earlier. A lot less... intimate." Mark asked, leaning on his side and looking up at Yukhei. Yukhei's breath hitched and he looked away. "If there's something on your mind, you know you can trust me with it."

"I don't know... Mark, it's a lot." He said quietly.

"So there is something on your mind?" Mark said. He cuddled closer to Yukhei, hugging him and looking up from his chest.

"It's a lot." Yukhei sighed. "Um... Mark..." Yukhei moved away from Mark and sat up. His heart began to beat quickly as he thought of what he wanted to tell Mark. "I think- you know what, nevermind. It's fine."

"No it's not." Mark said, sitting up. His facial expression became serious. "If it's important, I need to know." Yukhei let out a shaky sigh and looked away. He was silent. Mark reached out and lightly caressed his cheeks. "Xuxi..." He said quietly.

Yukhei let out a whimper and his bottom lip quivered. Mark wiped away a stray tear that fell from his boyfriends eye. Mark hummed.

"I... I should have told you sooner." Mark began to get worried. "I'm sorry if this ruins everything but..." Yukhei sniffled and closed his eyes. "I don't like to be the dominant one." He sighed. This was a bit of a surprise to Mark but nothing big. He began laughing.

"Is that it?" He asked, giggling. "I thought you were gonna break up with me, Xuxi, that's fine if you don't like that, we can fix it." Mark reassured. Yukhei let out a relieved sigh and laughed a bit. He sniffled and looked at Mark.

"Oh, cause I thought you wouldn't like being dominant." Yukhei told him. Mark groaned.

"This is why you don't just assume things, Xuxi." Mark said. "Ah, just tell me what you like and I'll try my best to please you." Yukhei nodded.

"Well, it's kind of extreme for someone like you, so we should just start with the little things." Yukhei said.

"Tell me what you wanna try and I'll research it."

"Um... I like... S-spanking..." Yukhei said, a blush creeping onto his face. Mark's jaw hung open as if he was about to speak, but nothing came out. "I know it's weird, but I-"

"That's kind of hot." The younger interrupted. Yukhei squeaked. "But I don't know if I can do it. Wouldn't it hurt?"

"There are ways to do it. Some are supposed to hurt and some are supposed to be pleasurable." He explained.

"Does that mean you want to be punished and praised?" Mark asked. Hesitantly, Yukhei nodded. "Tell me what else you like."

"I have some toys and stuff like that... I wouldn't want you to use the hardcore stuff yet because I feel like you're a bit... Vanilla." Yukhei explained. Mark huffed.

"I can try."

"And... Also being called... Uh... Baby boy..." The older boy said. Mark tilted his head.

"Yeah, I call you baby all the time-" the face that Yukhei made had Mark stopping mid-sentence. "oh... Like that?"

"Yeah... Like that... I won't call you daddy, if that's weird, I just... want... I don't know, I'm sorry." Yukhei rushed out. Mark reached out and held his hand.

"Xuxi, whatever you're into, it's okay. I'm open to it, we can try anything you want." Mark told him. Yukhei nodded and engulfed him in a large hug.

"That's not all..." He started. Mark hummed and tilted his head. "I'm also... An age regressor..." He said shyly. Mark looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what that means." Mark said. Yukhei chuckled, trying to hide his nerves.

"It means I enter the headspace of a child sometimes to help myself destress. But it's completely sfw, it usually happens after I sub for someone." Mark nodded.

"I see. And you want me to take care of you when you do that?" He asked.

"If it's okay with you." Mark smiled and rubbed his back then kissed Yukhei's head.

"Of course it is. I'll always be here for you, baby boy." The words made Yukhei's stomach roll. _Baby boy_. _Mark's baby boy._ He thought. He hugged him tighter.

Mark liked it. He liked having a baby boy. The way Yukhei acted when he regressed was cute and Mark loved cute things. When he looked at him with his wide eyes and cuddle with him. He loved buying him stuffed animals and when he ran around in the nearby field, playing with grass and making flower crowns.

Mark loved it. He loved to watch Yukhei act cutely. Mostly because he was happy. When Yukhei smiled and laughed, it gave him a warm feeling. Yukhei wore cuter clothes. He wore bright colours with cute patterns. He never did anything too childish, but he definitely seemed younger.

When he wasn't regressed and in subspace, he acted similarly, not younger, but more vulnerable. He was still adorable to Mark, but he liked being a bit of a brat. Which lead to Mark's least favourite part.

Mark's least favourite part was punishments. He hated it. He was too kind to give Yukhei what he wanted. When Yukhei made Mark jealous, he expected a spanking and so Mark gave him one, but Mark hated it.

He had only done it a few times, but it made him feel bad. After he did it, he would apologize. Yukhei would reassure him that it was fine and he liked it, but it didn't change the feeling inside of Mark.

"Yukhei." Mark said with a deep voice. Yukhei knew he was in trouble when he heard that name, especially with that tone of voice. His eyes widened and he gulped as he made his way towards Mark.

"Y-yes?" He asked quietly.

"You've been acting a bit touchy with Jungwoo hyung lately." Mark started. Yukhei gasped and his eyes widened more. As if they were about to pop out of his head. "What's that about?"

"Um..." Yukhei had no words. He **had** in fact been very close and touchy with Jungwoo. He knew it made Mark jealous, yet continued to do it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Cuddling, holding hands, you were practically kissing him yesterday." Mark pointed out. He placed his hand on Yukhei's jaw. "You're so naughty, baby boy. You just want everyone, don't you?"

"I-" Mark interrupted him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into their room. He threw Yukhei onto the bed and sat down, positioning the older boy on his lap. "Ah, M-Mark I'm sorry!" Yukhei cried out as Mark pulled down Yukhei's jeans and boxers, exposing his ass.

"Quiet!" Mark shouted. This scared Yukhei a bit. Mark's hand hovered over Yukhei's cheeks, lightly touching them, causing Yukhei to flinch at the ticklish touches. "Is ten enough? Maybe I should move it up to 15 since you've done this twice now, yet haven't learned your lesson. Is that what you want?" Mark asked.

"Mark, no-" Yukhei whined.

"You want me to get jealous? To punish you?" He asked. Yukhei kicked his legs and shook his head. Mark lifted his arm and landed it across one of Yukhei's ass cheeks, causing him to gasp and flinch. "I told you to be quiet." His voice was deep. Yukhei just nodded. "The only thing I want to hear from you is counting. Got it?" Yukhei nodded again, feeling his pants grow tighter and his stomach flip at Mark's tone.

Mark let his hand hit Yukhei's cheek again and Yukhei flinched, letting out a small whimper and kicking his leg up. Despite his composure, he was enjoying it, wanting to ask for more. Mark rubbed the red skin and Yukhei felt it sting.

"O-one." Yukhei choked out.

_Smack!_

"Two."

_Slap!_

"Three."

_Slap!_

"Four!" Yukhei began to feel the pain and tears pricked at his eyes. His jaw slacked open and he let out a small moan.

_Smack!_

"F-five!" He cried. He flinched so badly he almost fell off of Mark's lap, but Mark pulled him closer and held him with a tighter grip around the waist.

_Smack!_

"Six." Yukhei was breathing heavily. Two more and he was sobbing on Mark's lap. "I'm sorry, Mark. I w-won't do it again!" He sniffled and sobbed. Mark stopped.

Mark felt Yukhei's ass cheeks, warm and red and stinging. He rubbed them lightly, watching as Yukhei hiccupped from crying. He lifted him up and layed him down on the bed. Mark wiped away the tears from Yukhei's face and kissed his nose. Yukhei was confused. Mark said 15, yet he stopped just two away.

"Red. I don't like to punish you..." He sighed. "I don't like it when you cry-"

"But it was good. I liked it. I like feeling like that." Yukhei said. Mark looked away. He felt guilty.

"I don't like to hurt you, Xuxi." He said softly. "I'm not sure if I can continue doing it. It feels creul."

"But you did well just now. It was really good, how you ordered me around and still went when I said stop-"

"In my mind no means no and doing the opposite of that feels wrong, I can't do it, Yukhei. I just can't. I'm sorry." Mark said. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he huffed and sniffled. "I'm sorry... I can't hurt you, even if you want it. It doesn't fell right." He stood up and stepped out of the room, leaving Yukhei alone. Yukhei tried to stop him. He didn't want Mark going into dom drop, but the latter ignored him and left anyway.

He didn't know what to do, who to ask advice for. So Mark and Yukhei became distant. Yukhei wasn't acting cute, wasn't acting like himself anymore. Mark was quiet and he even slept on the couch.

They hadn't spoken much until Yukhei confronted him. He came up to him with teary eyes, demanding an answer for avoiding him.

"Why are you acting so distant?" He asked, his voice cracking, full of sadness and pain. Mark could feel it in his words and they stabbed his heart like a knife. Despite this, Mark stayed silent. "You won't even answer me!? Mark, I don't know what I did? Is it really that bad? Do you find me revolting? What is it?" He asked as he began to cry.

Mark looked away from Yukhei's face full of tears. He didn't want to see how he had hurt him. He knew it didn't help, but he continued not to say anything.

"Why? What did I do?" Yukhei asked. When Mark said nothing, he turned around and retreated to the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself before letting out a scream into his pillow.

"I'm sorry." Mark said quietly. That's all he could do.

Their flat neighbour, who was also good friends with Mark, Donghyuck, had noticed the change when he came over. The aura was cold and dull.

"When are you gonna talk to hyung?" Donghyuck asked as he walked down the street with Mark. Mark sighed and looked down.

"The situation is a lot bigger than it seems and for Yukhei, I can't tell you everything." He said. Donghyuck tilted his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"What does it have to do with him not being able to get it up? You know, via-"

"No!" Mark sharply interrupted. "It has nothing to do with him not being able to.... Get it up..." Mark said hesitantly. "He's... Into some stuff that I'd rather not talk about in public." Donghyuck choked on his coffee.

"Okay then. We'll save _that_ for later." He said quietly. When they arrived back at the apartment, Mark explained the situation.

Donghyuck told him it was worse to ignore him rather than confront him about it. He told him to talk to their friends, Ten and Taeyong, as they were in a similar relationship. So Mark invited them over and spoke to Ten.

They sat on the balcony while Yukhei was inside, playing a video game with Taeyong.

"What's on your mind?" The older male asked. Mark was hesitant to tell him and took in a deep breath.

"I don't know how to please Xuxi..." He said. Ten held back a laugh and covered his growing smile. "Hyung, I know you're gonna laugh."

"I'm sorry, it just sounded funny." He apologized. "Well, what things do you think you need to work on? Is it your performance, are you too slow or quick-"

"It's none of that... See, Yukhei likes to be... punished I guess? But... I can't hurt him the way he wants me to. He says no and cries, but afterwards, he tells me he likes it and I can't stand to see him crying or saying no like that." Mark explained. Ten nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh... Taeyong is like that too. See, I was the one who introduced him to it, not the other way around." Ten told him. "He wasn't very hesitant about it and really liked it at first, but for you it seems like maybe it's just not the right thing for you."

"But I want to give him what he needs. I love him." Mark said. Ten sighed and began rubbing Mark's back.

"I know you do. And he knows you do. But if it's not right for you, then you need to set boundaries. You should really talk to him about this. Work some things out, set some boundaries. I'm sure that if you tell him you aren't okay with being as cruel and painful, then he'll accept it. It's better sooner than later." Ten explained. Mark nodded.

"Okay." He sighed. Ten ruffled his hair.

"Good luck. Do you want me to send him out?" Ten asked as he stood up. Mark nodded.

"Yes, please." Mark heard the door shut behind him and curled up into a ball. He picked a piece of long grass out of their little garden and started playing with it.

He didn't turn around when he heard the door open and close again. He knew Yukhei had sat down next to him. Yukhei as well began playing with the grass.

"I'm sorry." Yukhei said, breaking the silence. "I'm really sorry." Mark didn't reply. "I knew this would be something you couldn't do..."

"I'm sorry too." Mark said. "I can't please you the way you want." They were silent again. Yukhei began braiding the pieces of grass together.

"Can we... Pretend like I didn't bring it up at all?" He asked.

"No. It's important. I want to do it." Mark said. "I want to give you what you need. I just don't know how yet."

"Then let's go slow. And I'll teach you." Yukhei said. Mark nodded, twisting the grass around between his fingers. "We can just start with you being dominant. We can switch every know and then if you want."

"Okay." Was all Mark said and they were quiet again. The sound of the wind and leaves being blown away interrupted them. Mark hummed. "You can still regress. I like that. A lot." Mark said. "I wanna take care of you more than you allow me to."

"Really?" Yukhei was shocked. Mark nodded and smiled.

"I like having a baby boy." He giggled. Yukhei smiled as well, relieved. "Can I pick out your outfits?" Mark asked.

"I'd like that." Yukhei said fondly. A warm quiet engulfed them and they sat there, playing with the grass until Yukhei turned to Mark and placed a crown on his head. He had weaved the grass into a crown to fit Mark. Mark chuckled softly.

"Awe, thank you, baby." He said. Yukhei's cheeks lightly flushed pink and his hand found Mark's. Mark leaned forward and attached their lips.

He took over, pushing Yukhei over a bit so that he was leaning on the bars of the balcony. His hands caressed Yukhei's cheeks and neck, one tangled in his hair.

Yukhei let out small whimpers and gasps and Mark's hands moved up and down his body. He moaned as Mark bit on his lip and pulled it lightly.

Mark felt dominant for real.

When he pulled away, he looked at the mess he had made of Yukhei. His plump lips were swollen and red, glossy from saliva. His eyes were cloudy and absent of thought. His face flushed with pink and his hair messy. Mark loved it.

"I love your lips, baby boy." He growled and went in again. This time he specifically attacked Yukhei's lips, nipping, biting, and sucking on his lips. Yukhei's top lip was his favourite.

He loved the sharp shape of it. His Cupid's bow and the dip in between as if they were two mountains. His tongue traced the shapes of his top lip and he pulled on it, nibbling at his top lip, pulling it out.

Yukhei opened his eyes to see Mark looking back at him. His eyes dark, half lidded and staring right into his. His stomach flipped and he moaned quietly and shakily. Yukhei shut his eyes again as Mark kissed him deeper until he had to pull away for breath.

"Ah, Mark... n-not here." He moaned out as Mark's hand moved down. Mark kissed him again, shutting him up.

"I can feel your hard on poking my leg, I'm not going to let you walk back in like that." Mark's voice was deeper than usual, sending tingles down Yukhei's spine. "Remember, sweetheart, only I'm allowed to see you like this." His back arched forward as Mark kissed down his neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin.

The younger males arm snaked around Yukhei's waist and landed at the small of his back, lifting up his shirt to draw on his back. Yukhei leaned forward into Mark's shoulder, hiding his face and Mark lifted him up, positioning him in his lap.

He reached down, letting his left hand slide beyond Yukhei's clothes to squeeze his ass cheek. Yukhei gasped. Mark's right hand trailed down the front side of Yukhei's body and unzipped his jeans.

He pulled Yukhei's member through the hole and began slowly stroking it, his mouth kissing Yukhei's chest through his shirt. Yukhei whimpered and tried his best to stay quiet as Mark's left hand prodded at his hole.

"M-Mark... I feel so embarrassed." He said breathily, backing up on Mark's fingers. Mark smirked.

"You're embarrassed, yet you're trying to fuck yourself with my fingers. How slutty." Mark pointed out. He let one of his fingers slip inside of Yukhei and the older boy let out a small yelp. Mark used his other hand to pull out his own member, getting both himself and Yukhei off at the same time.

Mark added another finger to Yukhei's entrance and quickened his pace, stroking his cock. He kissed and licked up Yukhei's jaw, making the latter moan. He had to hold his breath so he wasn't loud.

"Please, I need more." Yukhei said, moving his hips back and forth to get something from both sides. Mark let the rest of his fingers slip in and allowed Yukhei to bounce back on them.

"That's right." Mark said, his voice was muffled by Yukhei's neck. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby." Yukhei whimpered and bit on his finger to stop himself from yelling out.

"I'm gonna come." He said quietly. Mark quickened the pace of both sides until Yukhei's jaw hung open, nothing but a small squeak coming out as he came into Mark's hand.

However, Mark wasn't finished yet, so he kept going, fucking Yukhei with his hand and stroking their cocks together. Yukhei twitched every now and then, letting out the cutest moans into Mark's ear.

"It's too much." He cried out. So Mark kept going. "I can't handle it. P-please... Come already." Yukhei begged. Mark shushed him and continued until he came. Yukhei was relieved once he did, crashing forwards and letting him and Mark hit the floor.

"Ah, I love you." Yukhei said, still catching his breath. Mark hummed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @yvnwhore


End file.
